wowwikifandomcom_hu-20200213-history
Blizzard Entertainment
A Blizzard Entertainment, egy amerikai számítógépes és videojátékokat fejlesztő és kiadó cég, melynek főhadiszállása Kaliforniában található. A Blizzard Entertainment a Vivendi Games leányvállalata.A cég arculata A Blizzard Entertainment olyan sikeres számítógépes játékok mögött áll, mint a Warcraft, StarCraft, Diablo sorozatok. A Blizzardra jellemző, hogy ritkábban adnak ki játékokat, vagy kiegészítő csomagokat, azonban azokat mindig hisztérikus várakozás előzi meg, és rendszerint hangos sikert aratnak. Jellemzően egy-egy játékot még a megjelenése után évekkel, vagy akár egy évtizeddel később is javítócsomaggal látnak el. 2007 decemberében a Vivendi bejelentette, hogy egyesülni fog az Activision nel, hogy megalakuljon az Activision Blizzard. Az egyesülés hivatalos dátuma: 2008 Július 8. Alapelvek Blizzard Entertainment nyolc alapelve: # Gameplay first # Commit to quality # Play nice; play fair # Embrace your inner geek # Every voice matters # Think globally # Lead responsibly # Learn and grow Történelem A Blizzard 2012-ben lett 20 éves. Ennek emlékeként létrehoztak egy oldalt mely 2012-ig összefoglalja és idővonalon ábrázolja a Blizzard mérföldköveit Kiadott játékok Egyéb játékok *'' '' (1991) *'' '' (Amiga port) (1992) *'' '' (Amiga port) (1992) *'' '' (Amiga port) (1992) *'' '' (Windows port) (1992) *'' '' (Amiga port) (1992) *'' '' (Macintosh port) (1992) *'' '' (Macintosh port) (1992) *'' '' (1992) *'' '' (1993) *'' '' (1993) *'' '' (1994) *'' '' (SNES version) (1994) *'' '' (1995) *'' '' (1995) *'' '' (Saturn, PSX, PC) (1995) *'' (PC) (2013)'' Warcraft Univerzum ;Warcraft szériák ;#''Warcraft: Orcs & Humans'' (1994) ;#''Warcraft II: Tides of Darkness'' (1995) ;#''Warcraft II: Beyond the Dark Portal'' (1996) ;#''Warcraft II: The Dark Saga'' (1997) ;#''Warcraft II: Battle.net Edition'' (1999) ;#''Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos'' (2002) ;#''Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne'' (2003) ;World of Warcraft Szériák ;#''World of Warcraft'' (2004) ;#''World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade'' (2007) ;#''World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King'' (2008) ;#''World of Warcraft: Cataclysm'' (2010) ;#''World of Warcraft: Mists of Pandaria'' (2012) ;#''World of Warcraft: Warlords of Draenor'' (2014) ;Egyéb :Számos RPG novellák, képregény :*''Warcraft: The Board Game'' :*''World of Warcraft: The Board Game'' :Hearthstone: Heroes of Warcraft (2013) Starcraft Univerzum *'' '' (1998) *'' '' (1998) *'' '' (2000) *Novellák és képregények **'' '' **'' '' (2010) **'' '' (2013) **''Arcade Workshop'' (2014) Diablo Univerzum *'' '' (1996) *''Diablo'' (PSX version) (1998) *'' '' (2000) *'' '' (2001) *Novellák és képregények **'' '' (2012) **''Diablo III'' (Playstation 3/4, Xbox 360/One verziók kiadása) (2013) **'' '' (2014) Törölt játékok *''Bloodlines'' (tartalmát később felhasználták a StarCraft univerzumhoz) *''Crixia'' *''Denizen'' *''Diablo II: Salvation'' *''Diablo Junior'' (intended for the Gameboy Color, scrapped due to production costs) *''Games People Play'' (keresztrejtvények és más szójátékok) *''Nomad'' (Canceled in favor of World of Warcraft) *''Pax Imperia II'' (jogokat eladták a THQ-nak, később Pax Emperia: Eminent Domain) néven jelent meg) *''Raiko'' *''Ronin'' *''Shattered Nations'' (StarCraft miatt törölve) *''Starblo'' (ARPG sci-fi tálalásban) *''Warcraft Adventures: Lord of the Clans'' * Megerősítve érkező projektek * További World of Warcraft kiegészítők * StarCraft 2 http://www.starcraft2.com/ * Diablo III http://www.blizzard.com/diablo3/ Híresztelt játékok Megjegyzés: A Blizzard nem tervezz StarCraft vagy Diablo univerzumából merítő MMO játékot.http://www.gamespot.com/pc/rpg/worldofwarcraftexp1/news.html?sid=6152718 *A Warcraft IV egy másik eposz volna, de tervei ismeretlenek. *Eljövendő MMORPG ** "Ha bejelentjük a következő MMORPG-t, az nem lesz egy másik World of Warcraft - mi nem egy olyan társaság vagyunk, akik ugyanazt a földet szokták taposni. Ez a valami egy innovatív, a szórakozás másik szintjét hozza majd el."http://www.empireonline.com/interviews_and_events/interview.asp?IID=620 Alkalmazottak Ismert * Allen Adham (alelnök és társalapító) * Greg Canessa (Battle.net 2.0 project koordinátor) * Tom Chilton * Samwise Didier (művészeti vezető) * Drawgoon * Mark Gibbons * Chris Metzen (A Kreatív Fejlesztés alelnöke) * Michael Morhaime (elnök és társalapító) * Frank Pearce (alelnök és társalapító) * J. Allen Brack * Ion Hazzikostas * Raneman * Thammer * Twincruiser (René Koiter és Michel Koiter) * Dustin Browder (StarCraft II vezető tervezője) * Brian Sousa (StarCraft II vezető 3D tervezője) * Andy Chambers (kreatív-igazgató) * Robert "the Voice" Simpson (esport koordinátor) * David Kim (balance dizájner) * Brian T. Kindregan (író) * Rob Pardo (játéktervező alelnök) * Matt Samia (cinematics videók vezető tervezője) * Kevin Yu, aka Karune (battle.net) Szervezetek * Kommunikációs menedzsmentek * Sons of the Storm * Szinkronszínészek Korábbi alkalmazottak * Bill Roper * Greg Street Referenciák Külső hivatkozások : en:Blizzard Entertainmentfr:Croisade Ecarlate Kategória:Blizzard Entertainment